A New What!
by kryptokrystalinne
Summary: wait, old Dumbledore has a child and its a girl... What is going to happen when she takes over Hogwarts and becomes New Head Mistress, What will all the houses have in store for this wacky girl with a large imagination. R&R.


Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter however Ash Dumbledore is all mine and so is the plot lol. Hope you enjoy and i will update as soon as i can.

CH 1 BACK HOME

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I have boarded the Hogwarts 9¾ express back to Hogwarts where my father Albus Dumbledore worked as headmaster. I will soon be taking his place as being headmaster. It has been 5 long years since I have stepped_

"MOVE OUT OF MY CABIN NOW!"

I placed my quill down to see a smartass blonde haired boy pointing his wand at the right side of my face. A malfoy no doubt about that with his ill manner I'm surprised he hasn't been hit yet. What I want to know is who the two fat kids are next to him? "May I help you with anything malfoy?" I asked holding back my tongue for the interruptions I have received.

Malfoy and his 'fat friends' looked at me astonished, they probably thought I was a psychic because Malfoy did not introduce him self. "Move out of my cabin now you stupid bitch!" he repeated. I simply replied with" you are standing in the door way, plus you shouldn't treat a lady with such ill manner didn't your father or mother teach you anything?"

That comment hit home, his face became cherry red and the hand holding the wand became very shaky (what can I say my face was at danger), I lifted up my hand and removed his wand. Tears were welling up in his eyes, cry baby, he mumbled something that sounded like 'you are my goddess' creep. I took the vantage point to grab my luggage and his wand and run for it.

Draco blinked a few times before he realized that I took his wand and ran. I couldn't understand what he was saying but I knew for sure that he was running after me. I turned left into a cabin occupied be three Hogwarts students, I quickly sat next to a red haired boy. Once I caught my breath I introduced my self "Hello I'm Ashley Dumbledore, please call me ash." I already knew I was going to get questions on being a Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry for you loss Ash" the black haired boy said looking down. I just looked at him.

"What are all your names anyway?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Ronald Wesley, call me Ron"

"Hermione granger, please to meet you" she held out her hand I shook it with a smile.

"Har….Harry Potter" he kept his eyes away for me at all costs.

"Well Harry we are going to do good together because my father told me a lot about yourself and he said I have met you when you were just a little baby," he looked at me as if I were crazy, I just winked.

"Why was Draco Malfoy following you anyway?" Hermione asked. I simply replied with" I wasn't going to move out of his cabin and I made a comment about his manners and his parents and" I reached in to my coat and pulled out his wand, "I took his wand as a trophy." All of them giggled except Harry he just smiled.

We reached Hogwarts at nine o'clock precisely on time. When the train stopped I saw my old giant friend Hagrid. He was wearing a fur coat and had his dog, fang, with him. "Long time no see beardy." I said recalling his old nickname. "Hey flame, good to see ya again." I smiled upon Hagrid's greeting. As I told Hagrid what had been going on I was thinking about the password to my headmaster's office. I remember the letter I received telling me Harry Potter was fine and daddy eating earwax instead of vomit. Maybe earwax should be the password Harry will know it well. "Hagrid if you would excuse me. I must retreat to my office."

"Of course ya are excused ash." I left Hagrid and headed to my quarters taking each turn precisely. I arrived with time to spare. I decided to write a letter to Lupin.

_Dearest lupin, _

_I must inform you that with Dumbledore and Snape gone. The duty falls to me to take care of Hogwarts. We are to say in the least in dire need of a defense against the dark arts teacher I would love for you to join us I will be picking you up at 10:00pm sharp please be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_Ashley Dumbledore _

_Headmaster _

Next, I walked over to my father's picture and sighed. "I'll come back later dad." My father opened his eyes and smiled. "Hi Ashley welcome home!"

"Hi daddy, I met Harry potter today."

"You did."

"Yes sir, I wonder how he knew about your death?"

"I died in front of Harry's eyes Ashley,"

"The avada kevadra curse."

"Yes"

"I need to go find Harry, bye daddy."

"Bye Ashley."

I hurried out of the room and down the owl stair case. Harry was waiting for me and I darted around him and into the owlrey, he followed me of course.

"May I help you Harry?"

"How did you get up here so fast?" he asked trying to keep up with me.

"I am headmistress Harry I can do anything in this school." Harry kept his eyes on me and when he had nothing else to say he offered Hedwig to me.

"No Harry I have a faster way to get from destination A to destination B. we are going to lupin's house and he will be the defense against the dark arts teacher."

Harry and I jumped on night wing's back and we were off to retrieve Lupin so he can become the new defense against the dark arts teacher.

When we arrived, Lupin was standing out side with his luggage at his side

Eager to leave. "Are you in a rush Lupin, can't wait to get your job back can you?" I said a smirk on my face.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem with that Ash?" Lupin said walking closer to me. "No professor."

"Been staying out of trouble?"

"Yes professor." I said giving lupin a hug.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello professor"

"Feeling better," lupin asked while eating chocolate, then turns to face me. "So what are we going to do to the school?"

"Well professor you aren't going to do anything but be a teacher I am going to do somethings that are going to make it better, just watch it will be so fast that you are going to hardly recognize it." I said with a smile on my face with devilish ideas brewing inside my head.

Please leave reviews , I would really like your input on this..

Thanks again

kryptokrystalinne


End file.
